minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seraph
The Seraph are a race of technologically advanced Endermen that live in much of Northern Minecraftia under a government system much like that of modern-day humans. The Seraph are also built around mainly science and knowledge, seeking to discover more around the enviroment they exist in. It is unknown where the Seraphs originated, though some data on early Seraph constructions hints towards the planet Empyrea Prime, a Venus-sized tropical planet only a couple light-years from Minecraftia. It's estimated that Seraphs have been around on Minecraftia for at least 200 years. Seraphs have coexisted with Minecraftians long enough to form a alliance with them whose name is still being decided between the 2 groups. : Seraphs are very well capable of fighting humans and other enemies should it be necessary. Seraphs are also capable of developing strategies for either in groups or alone. Having a very modern nation under human standards, hobo Seraphs don't really exist. Capital : The capital of the Seraph is located near the center of Northern Minecraftia, close to the southwestern edge of the area. The capital in question is named Vectra, which is also the name of the government's headquarters. The building is available for tourism every month. The building is also very secure, in fact, it is one of the most secure buildings in Northern Minecraftia, let alone in Vectra. There are many tourist attractions in Vectra, a few of which will be listed here: *The Government's Headquarters: It's pretty self-explanitory on what it is. It contains over 200 rooms, 20 bathrooms, and a deluxe swimming pool located behind the main building. It also has a armory, which has a lot of weapons. *The Dracocopter Hanger: A building that stores and constructs the Seraph's Dracocopters (which are mentioned in Transportation), in which the Dracocopters can be given a test drive from the tourists. *The Excalibur River: A very, very large river that seperates Northern Minecraftia from Eastern Minecraftia, the middle section of which happens to be behind the Government's Headquarters. The river also has a lot of flora and fauna near and in it. Transportation : Most Seraphs get around through vehicles known as Dracocopters. Dracocopters vary in model, but their basic design is the same, having a head with a cockpit where the eyes and ears should be, 2 wings which are either broad or narrow, 2 legs which can be retracted into the chassis, and a long tail. Dracocopters have been produced both for civilian, law enforcement and military purposes. The size of a Dracocopter varies dramatically, from around the size of a truck to that of a aircraft carrier. Dracocopter Dynamics is the biggest producer (and creator) of Dracocopters, though some smaller companies have followed in their footsteps. However, some Seraphs prefer to use hovercars or some other vehicles that function in the same manner. Religion : Seraphs have no known religion of their own, instead having the Minecraftians share their religions with the Seraphs. The main religion of Seraphs is Notchian, which involves a god known as Notch (it's obvious I would come up with that). However, some Seraphs have adopted the DinnerBonian religion, which involves the god Dinnerbone. Aside from those, Seraphs really don't have much other religions. Weapons : The Seraphs have developed many weapons for the military or law enforcement. A good example of a Seraph military weapon is the Voidsaber, a lightsaber-like weapon with a black hilt and black blade with a grey aura. Rather than being powered through a crystal, Voidsabers utilize a battery of Void Energy, which is essentially dark energy. Voidsabers are capable of slicing through any material and even vaporizing softer or organic material, making them powerful and useful weapons in combat. Another weapon commonly used is the IR-694 Ender Rifle, a sniper rifle-like weapon that fires iron ingots via a double piston spring-loader, which gives the weapon quite some force and power. It also has a scope made out of 2 ender eyes, allowing the user to see the trajectory of the projectiles. Only downside is that humans using the scope have reported "white-noise", a negative side effect still being studied. Another rarely used and unique weapon is the PH-1018 "Lumen" Photon Accelerator Rifle, a 6-round sniper rifle (that was originally meant to be a short-barreled 18-round assault rifle with a short and non-retractable scope) with a retractable scope and stock (with a laser sight) that fires hyper-sized photons that travel at the speed of light. As mentioned above, the weapons is rarely used, as the weapon has to be charged up before the actual shot, and the noise from the gun is quite loud. Magic Seraphs are also well-skilled in the use of magic. The types of magics they use vary, however, their source magics are the most common, them being Fire, Lightning, Light, Wind, Earth, Shadow, '''and '''Water. There are various mechanics to magic that will require some explaining, such as Fusions, Affinities, Mutations, and 1st, 2nd, '''and '''3rd Minds. Information on the 4 will be provided in a list format in the way they are mentioned: Fusions: A combination of 2 magics (often source magics) that produces a stronger magic. Very few users have ever accomplished fusing 2 magics, and how they pulled this off is still unknown. Affinities: A user's bond to a source magic that is counted through a percentage. If the percentage reaches 100%, the user becomes locked to the source magic they use most and cannot grow another affinity unless a opposite to that magic is used. Mutations: A variation of a source magic that is stronger than the former. Mutations are accessed not based on the user's affinity to a source magic, but on how much they spiritually understand their magic. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Minds: A term used to describe the user's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd magic. The 1st and 2nd mind (if a source magic) can experience a mutation, while the 3rd cannot. Gallery Seraph Soldier.png|A Seraph soldier in full body armor Seraph Assassin.png|An assassin of the Seraph armed forces Seraph Crewman.png|A Seraph serving the Corpus Category:Government Category:Ender Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Minecraftia